tears of a goddess
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: JUS A STORY WHERE HIEI MEETS A GIRK AND IDK PLZ REVEIW CUZ I SUCK AT SUMMARYS PLZ R&R!1111111111111111111
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**A/N: This is a Mary-Sue parody. Don't take any of this seriously. This contains violence, adult language and adult themes.**

* * *

tears of a goddess

1

X -x-x-x-x- X

The grass tickled her feet as she lay at the base of the tree. The moon was full and shining on every flower making them light up like candles. The sounds of crickets chirping were like music to her ears. She had never heard them before. She couldn't. Trapped for so long. A prisoner.

He beat her everyday, trying to get what he wanted out of her. But no matter what, she wouldn't yield. She would _never_ give him what he wanted. She had only just escaped and it was a possibility he would find her again. It didn't matter. All she wanted was to feel sweet grass and taste the fresh air. If he captured her gain, she would have at least had the taste of freedom. At least once.

She sat up and looked at her wounds. They were from just this morning and they still stung horribly. She winced in pain and lifted the frail rag she was dressed in from her legs. Slash marks everywhere. She frowned. Those would be permanent. She scoffed at her vanity. So what? It's not like she would find anyone to love _her_.

Just then her head began to spin. Everything became swirly and she felt faint. It must've been that blow to the head he gave her, either that or her malnutrition. His awful words still rang in her ears.

_You **will** be mine, Kimiko. _And then everything went black.

* * *

Landing on a tree branch he was able to get a better look around. He knew he smelled something, he just wasn't sure what. It was female, but he couldn't tell the species. It was a sweet scent, like chamomile and mint. But it wasn't that that intrigued him. This scent was mixed with blood. What ever this was, it was injured.

The wind blew and the scent became stronger to the east. He flitted towards it, letting his nose lead him. He stopped when he came to a forest clearing.

It was a grassy area filled with wild flowers. How strange that this would be in the middle of a crowded forest. He blinked at a figure laying in the grass. He slowly approached it and the closer he got the more nervous he got.

It was a female. She appeared to be unconscious and laying on her back in the grass. Her position led him to believe she had fainted. Her frame was small, shorter than him in fact, and petite. She was wearing a brown dress that was tattered and old, like a rag. She had wounds on her legs and arms that looked like slash wounds from a sword or a whip. In fact, she had them all over her. The only thing untouched was her angelic face. Not a scratch. He leaned in closer.

Her hair was raven black and reflected the moonlight, showing a dark blue sheen. Her hair was long and stretched down past her waist. Almost like it had never been cut. He frowned at this sight before him. How did such a girl become like this? He assumed she must be some sort of slave. He looked over her injuries once more and sighed. If she kept bleeding like this she would die. He had no choice.

He gently picked her up bridal style. She moaned and his eyes went to her face. The scent of her hair was distracting him. He felt something pool in his stomach but shook it away. He sighed again.  
It would be hours before he reached the old hag's temple.

This would be a long night.

~To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**A/N: This is a Mary-Sue parody. Don't take any of this seriously. This contains violence, adult language and adult themes.**

* * *

tears of a goddess

2

X -x-x-x-x- X

She rose up panting in her bed, cerulean locks stuck to her sweating forehead. That was the third this week! How many times was she going to have this dream?! She sighed. It was torturing her. It was always the same too.

_She's in the town square. The sun is setting and reflecting off his perfect red hair. The smile on his face melts her heart like ice-cubes in an oven. He leans in. Her eyes close. She can feel his breath on her lips. She leans in closer and _she wakes up. Every single time she's about to kiss him she wakes up!

Botan sighed again. Why she was having dreams about kissing Kurama, she didn't know. All she knew was that the urge became stronger every time.

She got out of her bed and went to the kitchen. It was morning now and she was awful hungry. Her white nightgown swished behind her as her bear feet squeaked on the wood floor of the temple. She went to the fridge and picked out her breakfast. Eggs seemed good today.

"Let's see, what goes with eggs?" She said aloud to herself. She looked around and didn't see anything to go with her eggs. "Eggs alone it is."

She got out her pan and cracked four eggs in. She was always good at cracking eggs. She didn't know why. She just always knew how to cracks eggs perfectly. She never got shells in her eggs either. She also knew how to cook eggs perfectly too. She loved eggs. She loved the way they smelled and looked and of course tasted.

"Done!" She picked up the pan and held it over her plate.

"Onna."

"AHH!" She ended up throwing the pan backwards, spilling her delicious eggs all over the place. When the pan hit the floor with a loud bang, she turned around.

It was Hiei and he didn't look too happy. Maybe it was because he had her eggs in his hair?

"Baka onna!" He shouted.

"Oh, Hiei, I'm sorry! You scared me! I - who's that?" She paused when the fact that a girl was in his arms registered in her brain.

"She needs your healing power," he stated coolly.

"Oh. Um, put her in my bedroom," she said.

He walked out without a word to her room. She was worried and didn't pay attention where she was going when she ran into Genkai.

"What! Botan, what the hell is going on?" the old bag growled.

"Oh, Genkai! I'm so sorry! Did I wake you?"

"Yes, you did with that loud bang! And what's with the shouting? And who was Hiei carrying in my house?"

"Um - "

"Answer me!" Genkai was furious.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Botan asked.

"...No," she stated.

"Ah. Well, I'm going to help Hiei now!" Botan ran to her bedroom not wanting to be yelled at anymore. However, she got one last yell when Genkai saw the kitchen.

When she got to her bedroom she saw that Hiei had placed the girl on her bed. She looked her over carefully and noticed that, she was in fact, very young. Sixteen maybe. She had slash marks all over her and Botan had to hold in a gasp. She looked at Hiei fearfully and his rage grew.

"I didn't do it, moron!"

She gulped, nodded and went to heal her. "How did you find her?" she asked as white energy leaped from her fingertips.

"Smell."

Botan raised an eyebrow. "_Where_ did you find her?"

"The woods."

Botan sweat-dropped and continued healing the girl. The marks vanished and there were no scars left behind. Botan smiled proudly at her work. "She'll be right as rain!" she chirped. Hiei rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ya know, I think she needs better clothes. I'm gonna go get her some pajamas." Botan left to go fetch the pajamas.

Hiei looked her over as she slept. Her breathing was now soft and gentle. Slow and peaceful. Why did he keep staring at her? And what was this feeling when he did? He was pondering this when her eyes opened.

She gasped and he took a step back. She looked around fearfully and he couldn't help but notice the gorgeous teal blue color of her eyes.

"W-where am I?" Her voice was as angelic as she looked. It was soft and wispy.

Hiei composed himself and spoke. "You are in a temple in Ningenkai. I found you injured in the Makai. I brought you to here to heal you."

She sat up and looked at her arms and legs. All the wounds were gone. All of them and not a single scar. She had the urge to cry but held it in. No, she couldn't. "Oh. Thank you," she whispered.

"Hn."

She looked up at the demon in front of her. He was very...handsome. Dark features and the most beautiful crimson eyes. She found her cheeks becoming hot. He looked over at her and she turned away. He smirked at the blush on her cheeks.

Botan came back in with pink pajamas. "Oh. You're awake!"

"Who's awake?" Genkai asked and barged in. As soon as she looked at the girl her eyes widened. "I see."

"Hello." Her voice was soft and she kept her eyes low.

"Genkai, can she stay?" Botan asked.

"Sure." That's all she said as she walked out.

"Am I intruding? I should leave," the girl said a little louder.

"Nonsense!" Botan squeaked. "You're a guest! Here's some new clothes!" She handed the pajamas to the girl and her eyes widened. "Oh, you're gorgeous. Anyone tell you that?" The girl blushed again and looked away.

"No." She looked down at her new clothes, the first gift she had ever received. They were beautiful. Pink with roses on them. All she had ever worn in her whole life was this disgusting rag. "T-thank you."

Botan smiled at the girl and left her and Hiei alone again.

The girl looked back at the hiyoukai. "What's your name?" she asked feeling more confident.

"Hiei," his dark voice said.

"Hiei..." she said.

He couldn't help but feel...something when her angelic voice said his name. "Yours?" he asked.

"Oh. Kimiko."

He smirked. "Kimiko..."

She looked up at him and blinked. "Can I ask you something?"

He grunted positively.

"Why do you have eggs in your hair?"

* * *

"There you go!" Botan sang.

Kimiko looked at the freshly ran bathwater. She had never taken a bath before. He would always just throw a pail of freezing cold ice-water on her to clean her. She sniffed at the humidity. "Um - "

"Don't worry. It won't hurt you," Botan comforted.

"Okay..." she whimpered.

"Now. Here are some fresh clothes, unfortunately people don't run around in pajamas all day. It's a kimono. A girl that is almost your size lives here and I don't think she'll mind."

Kimiko looked at the kimono, more beautiful than her pajamas. It was light blue, with white snow-flakes on it. "Oh, thank you." She couldn't believe these people were so kind. He had always told her that the world was a horrible place and no one would ever love her. Was he right, were they tricking her? She looked at Botan's smiling face and knew that he was wrong. She took the kimono and smiled a little.

"Have a nice bath!" She went out and closed the door behind her.

Kimiko looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She removed her pajamas and strolled over to the tub. The water was all the way up with bubbles. She tentatively put her foot in, gasping at how hot it was. It didn't hurt but it was a surprise. She put her other foot in and sighed. She slowly lowered down, gasping at the sensation. The bubbles tickled her skin and she giggled. This felt nice.

She got comfortable and sat there for a minute. The bubbles came up to her face and when she breathed in they tickled her nose.

"Ah...ah...achoo!" Bubbles went everywhere. She blushed at herself and realized that no one was there.

No one was there to scold her.

"_Achoo!"_

_He laughed cruelly at her. "What's the matter Kimi? The water too cold?"_

_She shivered and sneezed again. "Here, have another!" He threw another pail of frigid water on her. The water felt like knives piercing all over her. She yelled in pain and he laughed at her misery. _

She shivered in her hot water. How did she get from that horrible life to here? Her mind came to the only conclusion; '_**Hiei**__ saved me...'_

After her bath she wrapped the towel around her tiny waist. She heard something outside and decided to go check.

She peeked out the door and heard something like arguing. It sounded like two males. She stepped out and looked down the hall. She looked left and realized the sound was behind her. That's when she heard footsteps. She turned around and-there he was. Hiei.

He froze in his tracks and stared at her. With a gasp, she accidentally dropped her towel.

His eyes widened at the sight of her swollen, luscious, perky breasts soaked with water. Her hair was wet and stuck to her shoulders, draped all around her. Her stomach was slightly toned but not much. It was soft and light. Not a girl but not quite a woman; Innocent. Just how he liked it. His eyes shot to hers.

The resounding scream was heard throughout the temple.

Immediately the two male voices that were fighting went to where the scream was.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara stopped seeing that it was, in fact, not Yukina. Yusuke just gawked at her.

Kimiko screamed again and Hiei became furious. "SHEILD YOUR EYES!" He rushed Kuwabara and pulled out his sword. With the hilt of it he hit him right between the eyes. In a split second he did the same to Yusuke. In a blur both boys were on the ground screaming and holding their eyes.

Kimiko had run to the bathroom. She had the urge to cry again but held her control.

Botan ran to the commotion. "What's going on?!"

"Hiei's stashed a naked chick in the bathroom!" Yusuke yelled in pain.

"Huh? That's Kimiko - Oh. You two don't know. Oops."

"Know what?" Kuwabara winced.

Botan smiled at the two poor boys. "We have a new house guest!"

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**A/N: This is a Mary-Sue parody. Don't take any of this seriously. This contains violence, adult language and adult themes.**

* * *

tears of a goddess

3

X -x-x-x-x- X

Dinner was rather awkward. She sat in between Yukina and Botan while Shizuru served the food.

"So..." Keiko started

Kurama cleared his throat.

Yusuke coughed.

Kuwabara rubbed his forehead from his injury.

"Where are you from?" Keiko asked.

Kimiko shifted and looked down. "Makai," she said softly.

"Where in the Makai?" Keiko asked.

"I don't - "

"I found her in the Forest of Sorrow. I'm sure she lived near there," Hiei interrupted.

"Yes, I did," Kimiko replied. The Forest of Sorrow? '_How fitting,' _she thought.

Shizuru served the clams and sat down. "Let's eat."

Everyone dug in like wild animals while Kimiko just watched. She had never seen so much food before. She wasn't sure if she should be eating with them.

Botan nudged her. "Dig in."

"Here." Shizuru put all kinds of food on her plate and sat back down. "Eat."

Hiei was sitting across from her and just couldn't seem to pat attention to his food.

Her hair was pulled back and was shiny and soft. Her cheeks had a rose blush on them and her eyes were like diamonds sparkling in deep sea water. The kimono she was wearing complimented her perfectly, bringing out all of her colors that much more. He couldn't help but stare.

She looked at him and he turned away, trying to hide the blush coming on his cheeks.

"Girl, are you going to eat, or not?" Shizuru asked.

Kimiko shrugged and pulled up her sleeves. Why not?

Everyone stared at the pretty young maiden shoveling food in her mouth like she had never eaten before. They all looked at each other and started shoveling their food in as well.

Even with food flying all around her and smearing all over her face, Hiei couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful creature on Earth.

After dinner Kimiko helped with the dishes. "You're so polite." Yukina smiled at her and Kimiko smiled back.

"Thank you." She found herself saying that a lot.

They did dishes together and everyone talked and hung out. After a while everyone started for bed. Kimiko watched as everyone left for their own home or went to bed. She went outside for some fresh air. It had only been a day. One wonderful day. She had never been happier in her life. Everyone here was so kind and nice to her and they seemed to accept her immediately. She smiled and sighed. A presence behind her made her turn around. It was Hiei again. She blushed furiously remembering the morning. He looked away from her and cleared his throat. Why was he so nervous around her?

"Um...I never got a chance to thank you. So...Thank you for rescuing me," she said fidgeting.

"Rescuing you from what?" he asked.

She sighed. "My life." She took in a big breath and started. "The first thing I can remember is being drug through the forest naked. The branches were cutting me and all I knew was that I didn't like it. I looked up and it was a male demon. He was big and brash and threw me up on his shoulder. He ran for hours until we came to a big fortress. I don't remember how but I ended up in a basement of some sort. I was chained to the wall and dressed in a tattered rag. I was there for days wondering where I was. _Who_ I was. You see, I didn't even remember my own name. He's the one who named me."

She shifted and Hiei came closer to her. "He would beat me everyday and feed me scraps from his meals. He would never bathe me, only throw cold water on me. Sometimes he would torture me. For some reason he loved to hurt my feet. He would tell me that the world was a horrible cruel place and no one would love me or care about me."

Hiei felt rage build up in him. "Did you ever know why?"

Kimiko flinched and looked at him. "No. I never knew why he did this to me." That was a lie and she knew it, but she couldn't tell him why. He wouldn't understand.

The flinch did not go unnoticed for Hiei, but he let it slide. "My past isn't exactly roses either. I was born to a race of creatures that don't allow men in their society. My birth was a mistake. My very creation was a sin. I was cursed from the beginning and they knew it. They called me a monster and an incarnation of evil. I'm forbidden; Forbidden Child. They tossed me off a cliff and left me for dead. My whole life people have feared me and despised me. But it's not like I care." He blinked. Why did he just tell her that?

"I don't fear you. And I don't believe you are evil," she stated matter of fatly.

"You should. And you don't know me," he said turning to her.

"I would like to."

He walked her to her room and she had let him inside. Her new room was an extra room just for her. Botan and Yukina were now sharing a room. She sighed happily and looked back at Hiei.

"Thank you again."

"Hn."

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened at the prickly sensation that rose in his stomach. She broke away from him and was a few inches from his face. He didn't know what came over him. He leaned in and grazed her lips with his. She gasped but didn't pull away. What was that feeling when he did that? It felt like lightening in her belly.

He pushed his lips on hers and the kiss deepened. He licked her lips for entrance to her mouth and in instinct, she opened it. He searched the caverns of her mouth drinking in her essence. She moaned and ran her hands up his neck meeting his coal black hair. His hair was surprisingly soft and she found she couldn't get enough of it. He shut the door with his foot and they moved slowly backwards.

::THIS SITE HATES SECKS SO I CAN'T POST THE LEMON!1111111111111111111::

Afterwards, they lay together panting. No words could describe it. How she felt in that moment. So happy and fulfilled. She turned and looked at the gorgeous man beside her.

"H-Hiei?" she whispered.

"Hn?"

"What just happened?"

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**A/N: This is a Mary-Sue parody. Don't take any of this seriously. This contains violence, adult language and adult themes.**

* * *

tears of a goddess

4

X -x-x-x-x- X

The birds were singing and the sun was rising, peeking through the window curtains. A sweet scent entered his nose and he opened his eyes. He looked over at the breath-taking form in his arms. A chuckle escaped him when he remembered what had transpired the night before.

"_H-Hiei?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_What just happened?"_

_He panted and looked over at her. An amused smile met his lips. "We had sex."_

_She panted as well. "Oh. What's sex?"_

_He thought about it for a while. She honestly didn't know what sex was? How would he tell her the purpose? If she didn't know then there was no purpose in telling her. "Does it matter? You liked it didn't you?"_

_She blushed and turned on her side. "Yes. It was incredible. I can't describe it. What was that feeling?"_

"_Pleasure. That's what sex is. A pleasurable activity," he said with a proud smirk._

"_Oh." She paused and looked away nervously. "Will - will we do it again?"_

_He smiled. "That's a guarantee."_

He sighed and looked over at her. They had fell asleep with no sheets or blankets to cover them. Her breathing was making her chest rise and fall, teasing him. A lecherous smile creped on his face.

He knew how he was going to wake her up.

"Good morning, Kimiko - !" Botan barged in, fully opening the door.

She stammered at the sight before her, the young girl under the fire demon, both completely naked. Kimiko gasped and hid her face in Hiei's chest, feeling his body temperature rise with fury.

"GET OUT!" he raged.

"OH!" Botan yelled running out and slammed the door.

Hiei looked down at his maiden. She looked up with a crimson face. "Don't worry. She talks, she dies."

Botan ran to the kitchen completely shocked at what she had seen. She had only been here a day and she was having sex with Hiei?! There was only one explanation; Hiei must have taken advantage of her! That poor sweet girl! Although, she didn't look hurt... Botan blushed and tried to get the image out of her head. That's when she realized...Hiei would kill her for seeing! She squeaked and ran to the door.

She would need to get away today.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon now and Botan was still afraid to go back to the temple. She pouted in anger. "He's still probably mating that poor girl." How unfair it was! Here she was, just met the guy, and already she had a more exciting love life than her! She sat down on a park bench and sighed. It didn't matter anyway. The one she wanted wouldn't want her back. She kicked her foot over a candy wrapper. She put her head in her hands and sighed again.

"Botan." She flinched at that voice. "Is something wrong?"

She looked up and saw the center of her pining. He looked beautiful wearing a brown leather jacket, white under-shirt and blue slacks. His hair was slightly blowing in the wind and his features shown bright in the sun.

"Kurama!" She chirped a little too excited. She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping for my mother. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm...Sitting! Yes, sitting! I love sitting, don't you? Sitting is grand. I'm always looking for better places to sit, ya know? Like one time, I saw this chair in a department store and I..."

Kurama listened to her blabber on and on about how great sitting is. He blocked her out and stared at her pretty face. Her bubble-gum pink eyes and sky blue hair. She was such an incredible woman. He felt his cheeks get hot and cleared _his_ throat. "Botan?"

"...and then my butt fell asleep - Yes?"

"Would you like to...go to dinner with me later?"

Botan blinked and blinked and blinked some more. "What?"

"I am asking if you want to go to dinner with me, later...today..."

"...I'D LOVE TO!" she screamed making people stare and Kurama wince.

"A-alright then. I'll pick you up in two hours," he said gently.

"Alright."

"Yes."

"Okay, then."

"I'll see you."

"Bye!" She ran away giggling and blushing like a schoolgirl.

Kurama sighed and let out a giggle himself. He finally did it. And it was going to be perfect.

Botan flew back to the temple at Mach five, creating a sonic boom when she arrived. She ran inside the temple laughing madly, all the way to her room. "What do I wear?!" She yanked her drawers open and her clothes went everywhere. "I gotta find something to wear!"

Hiei walked in and stared at the crazy woman. "Onna."

"Not now, Hiei! I have a date with Kurama!" She blazed past him and Hiei coughed at the dust she kicked up.

"Date? With _Kurama_?"

* * *

Kurama adjusted his tie for the eighth time in five minutes. He finally got the nerve to ask her and now he was so nervous, he didn't know what to do. It was five now and he strolled up the steps. Hiei was there and smirked at him. "Date with the ferry onna?"

Kurama smiled. "Yes."

Hiei scoffed and flitted away. Kurama sniffed and frowned. Was that smell a female? A female in heat? He was lost in his thoughts as to why Hiei would have that scent on him when Botan walked out. He looked up and was speechless.

She was wearing a blood red dress that came up to the knee. Red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. She looked...incredible. Her hair was still up in its usual ponytail and she was smiling. "Hi."

"Hi." He couldn't say anything else.

"Where are we going?" she asked walking towards him.

"A restaurant. It's the best in town." He said coming towards her.

"Oh, that sounds - WHA!" She screamed as her high-heel shoe gave out from under her and fell forwards. He quickly caught her and smiled when she blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They stayed that way for a while, just staring at each other. "Ahem." Kurama sat her back up and straightened his tie again. "Shall we go?" he asked with his elbow out.

Botan smiled wide, grabbing hold of him. "Yes!"

The restaurant was so fancy, Botan found herself uncomfortable. She fiddled with her food and Kurama became worried. "Is everything all right? Do you not like the food?"

"Oh, I love it! It's my favorite! Why, yesterday I was telling Keiko how much I loved liver!"

Kurama nodded and sipped his wine. The music changed to a romantic ballad and Kurama knowingly smiled. He stood up and put out his hand. "Dance with me?"

She blushed furiously and nodded. "Of course!" She grabbed his hand and they walked to the dance floor. At first they were nervous and stiff, but after a while everyone disappeared and the dance floor melted away. They were gliding on a river, floating in the stars as they danced together, being lost in each other's eyes. Kurama twirled her around and her hair grazed his nose. The scent of lavender and vanilla filled him. They danced closer and she put her head on his shoulder. By now, the music had changed and a new song was playing.

_My sweet love_

_If you die tonight_

_I'll wait on the other side_

_To pull you through the abyss of death_

The lyrics made their way to Kurama's ears and he decided it was time to stop dancing. Botan smiled and the rest of the evening went without a hitch.

It was sunset now and they were in the town square. Kurama was admiring the sunset and Botan gasped when she realized it was just like her dream. He turned and looked at her and the sun light reflected off his perfect red hair. The smile on his face melted her heart like ice-cubes in an oven. He leaned in and her eyes closed feeling his breath on her lips. She leaned in closer and the ground began to shake.

Botan huffed. "I heard of the Earth moving, but come on!" Kurama gasped as the tremors became stronger. Windows in buildings were rumbling and people were screaming. "What's going on?!" Botan screamed.

A tremendous explosion rocked the square and Botan fell backwards, only to be catched by Kurama again. He fell backwards from it and held her close as a figure emerged from the rubble.

He was tall with snow-white hair that stretched to his waist. His muscles were huge and bulged under his clothes, which were like armor. He walked over to the center of the square and Kurama brought out his rose whip. "Who are you?"

The man simply sneered with hate at the kitsune. "I will have her," he said.

"Botan?!" Kurama felt rage build in his gut.

"No. Kimiko. She belongs to me." And with that he disappeared.

"Kimiko?" Botan started. "Oh, no! He's going to the temple! He'll hurt her!"

Kurama gasped and turned around. "We have to get there!"

~TBC

* * *

**A/N: The lyrics of that song are from the live action version of _Alvin and the Chipmunks_. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**A/N: This is a Mary-Sue parody. Don't take any of this seriously. This contains violence, adult language and adult themes.**

* * *

tears of a goddess

5

X -x-x-x-x- X

The sun had set and the crickets were chirping again. Kimiko sighed contentedly. She was having tea with Yukina and Keiko. Yusuke was outside with Kuwabara tussling. "It's so nice and peaceful," Keiko said sipping her green tea.

"Yes," Yukina replied.

Kimiko smiled at her new friends and looked back at the windowsill. Hiei was sitting there with his eyes closed. She smiled at him and the feelings he made her feel. Not physically, but this emotional pang that would build whenever she was around him. Could this be love? Is that what this is? But what about him?

Hiei could feel her eyes on him and held in a smile. It was so amazing how quickly he had grown attached to this girl. But was it love? No, it couldn't be. Hiei didn't _love_.

Kimiko gasped when Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in pain together, which coincided with a blast of energy. She knew that energy.

Keiko gasped. "Yusuke!" She ran outside and Yukina yelled after her.

"Keiko!" she cried. Kimiko felt a hand on her shoulder to keep her from standing up. She looked back and Hiei was holding her.

"Stay here." He flitted away and Kimiko put her hand over her chest.

"No..." she whispered. She ran outside, in spite of what she was told, and her heart stopped.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the ground bleeding and Keiko was tending to Yusuke. It was _him_.

His horrible gray eyes met her shining blue orbs. "Kimiko..." he said menacingly.

"Dern..." she whimpered.

"Kimiko! Don't come further!" Hiei shouted. He had his bandages off and was ready to fight Dern head on.

"Aw...did you entice a demon, Kimi? How sweet," he said with that same evil tone.

"I - " She looked down. She could never speak in front of him.

"Shut up! I'll kill you if you touch her!" Hiei shouted in rage.

"I already have. She belongs to me," he said with no emotion.

Hiei was infuriated. _This _was the man who had tortured her. He saw nothing as his eyes went red, attacking him at full force. Dern blocked his attack with ease and laughed at him. Hiei was thrown into the temple wall and coughed after the rubble fell on him.

"Yusuke, hang on," Keiko eased. Dern raised an eyebrow and chuckled vilely.

He walked up to the young human and scoffed. "Do you like Kimiko?"

"S-stay away!" Keiko whimpered in fear.

"I bet she likes you." Without warning he grabbed Keiko by the neck and threw her to the ground away from Yusuke.

"Keiko!" Yusuke shouted coughing up more blood.

"We have to stop him..." Kuwabara said hoarsely.

Dern grabbed her again, punching her in the face making her nose crack and break. Blood poured down her face as he beat her. She couldn't make any noise, she was in so much pain.

"NO!" Kimiko screamed.

Dern chuckled. He took his hand and thrust it into Keiko's stomach, blood bursting out the other side. He pulled out his hand revealing her organs draped on his knuckles.

"_**KEIKO!**_" Yusuke screamed, powerless to save her. Dern grasped her neck and powered up his hand, red energy glowing on it. It got stronger and stronger until it began to burn the outer layers of her flesh. Blood spraying everywhere, her flesh melted away until the bone showed underneath. He cracked his hand and snapped the bone, her lifeless head falling to the ground.

Yusuke screamed like no other and jumped up, making blood spurt out of the wound in his side. He rushed the horrible demon and began punching and kicking for all his worth. Dern blocked all of his attacks and seemed like it was a game.

Kimiko watched as Yusuke fought with rage and grief. Dern had killed this innocent human girl. For no reason. She had done nothing to him. That's when it dawned on her. It was because of _her_ that Keiko died. Dern killed Keiko to teach Kimiko a lesson. If she hadn't run away Keiko would still be alive.

She couldn't control it. Tears welled in her eyes and fell from her face. She cried for the first time in her life. Ever since he had told her he _wanted_ her to. Sobs wracked her body and her shoulders shook.

Just then, thunder clouds formed above the temple. Dern looked back at Kimiko and smiled wickedly. "Yes...That's it, Kimi..." Rain poured out of the clouds and Dern punched Yusuke in the face, making him fall back. Dern opened his mouth and drank the rain, laughing the whole time. "Cry, Kimi! Cry!" He laughed insanely and continued to drink the rain.

She couldn't stop it. The tears just kept coming. The more she cried the more it rained.

Everyone watched as his body began to glow with white energy. "YES! YES! I HAVE IT! FINALLY! _IMMORTALITY!_" He laughed and screamed in victory. Yusuke wanted to kill him so badly but couldn't move from his injuries. Hiei charged him and Dern stopped drinking and hit him in the chest, making him vomit blood.

"NO!" Kimiko sobbed seeing Hiei coughing blood.

"YES, KIMI! I WIN!" He disappeared.

Botan and Kurama arrived on her oar and Botan gasped when she saw the body on the ground.

Kimiko's legs gave out from underneath her and she continued to sob. "I'm so sorry..."

~TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**A/N: This is a Mary-Sue parody. Don't take any of this seriously. This contains violence, adult language and adult themes.**

* * *

tears of a goddess

6

X -x-x-x-x- X

After her funeral, nothing was the same. Yusuke didn't come out of his room and everyone was silent.

Kimiko was wracked with guilt as she remembered what had happened. Not only had he killed Keiko because of her, but he had gotten her to cry, in turn, winning finally. He was immortal.

Hiei hadn't spoken to her, mostly because he felt guilty. How could he approach her when he didn't know what to say? No amount of sex would fix this.

Yukina was the worst completely pulling away from everyone. Even more so than Yusuke.

"Hello, Koenma." Genkai said. Everyone looked up at the Prince.

"Hello." He gave a heavy sigh. "Kimiko?" he said surprising her.

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"Do you know who you are?" he asked sitting down. "Or should I ask, what?"

She flinched. "No."

"I think he told you something," he said assuredly.

"Koenma, what's going on?" Botan asked. Kurama put his arm around her.

"I believe we have stumbled upon something huge," Koenma started. "You see, Kimiko is a goddess." Everyone was surprised and looked at Kimiko. She looked down in her lap and fidgeted. "I think he told you that, ne?" Koenma asked.

"Yes," she said softly.

"What's a goddess?" Hiei asked coming closer.

"A very pure spirit of the highest caliber. Their purpose is to watch over dead spirits and make them happy with their magic. Ten years ago we got word that one was stolen from us. We searched for her but we could never find her. Your name is Elliorian."

Kimiko looked up and blinked. "What a pretty name..." she whispered.

"Yes. Well, when a goddess leaves Reikai she loses all memory of her life there, becoming flesh and blood. He took you and tortured you, right?"

"Yes," she said blankly.

"Why?" The fury in Hiei's voice was not hard to miss.

"He told me that I had a gift and all I needed to do was cry. I didn't know how. He tried everything to get me to cry, but I just couldn't. When I felt like I would, I realized if I did he would win. I just couldn't do that. So I held it in. Always. He kept getting more violent but I held it in. One day I got my chains loose and I ran from his fortress. Now I think he let me. I'm so sorry..." She teared up again and Hiei wiped it off. "He wanted me to feel freedom so he could take it away. The worst punishment is that he killed Keiko because of me..." The tears kept coming and Hiei couldn't stop it. Rain drizzled outside and everyone fell silent.

"What does that rain do?" Kurama asked, making the correlation.

"It's called the Rain of Everlasting Life. All you have to do is drink it and you will be immortal. Like Dern is right now," Koenma answered.

"You mean he can't die?" Kuwabara asked.

"Technically, he is like a goddess now. Immortal like them and having their powers. He is quite dangerous. I'm very worried here."

Kimiko wiped the last of her tears and the rain stopped. Hiei sighed at her pain and looked at Koenma. "There must be some way to kill him."

"Maybe," Koenma said unsure.

Kuwabara sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go check on Urameshi."

Kuwabara entered the room slowly, seeing Yusuke sitting up on the bed. Tears were streaming down his face even though there was no emotion on it. "Urameshi?"

"What." He said flatly.

"Hey." Kuwabara walked over to him and sat on the bed. "It'll be alright."

"Alright? Alright?!" Yusuke turned in rage. "It'll never be alright! Keiko's dead! DEAD! And it's all because of that little whore! Did you know she was fucking Hiei?! I heard them the day Keiko - " He trailed off sobbing.

Kuwabara grabbed his shoulders. "Yusuke," he said his first name. "Listen to me. Keiko wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want you to carry on like this. She would want you to be happy!"

"How am I ever supposed to be happy?!" Yusuke cried.

"You have your friends! Like me! I'll always be here! You know I will! I'll _never_ leave you!"

Yusuke looked up at his best friend and sniffed. "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara looked into his eyes and wiped the tears off his cheeks. It was in that moment he realized how beautiful they were. Such a gorgeous chocolate brown. He stared at Yusuke and his heartbeat increased. He leaned in.

Their lips touched and Yusuke gasped. Kuwabara deepened the kiss and ran his hands down Yusuke's shoulders. Yusuke whimpered and Kuwabara pulled away. Yusuke's shocked face was enough to make Kuwabara shake himself. He pulled away and sniffed. He couldn't say anything. What could he say?

"Yukina..." Yusuke began, obviously asking what the hell?

"I love her but not like that." Kuwabara stated. "The more time I spent with her the more I realized that I loved her like a little sister. After that I thought about what I felt for other people..."

"Me." Yusuke said.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said slinking down.

Yusuke scoffed. "Pfft. I always knew you were gay," he said shrugging.

"What! You did not! _I_ didn't even know! And I'm not gay, I just lo - " He caught himself and looked away.

Yusuke blinked and scooted towards him. "You lo?" He asked.

"I - I - " Kuwabara blushed.

"Kuwabara..."

"Shut up, Urameshi."

"Yeah...me too." Yusuke grabbed his head and faced it to his. He kissed Kuwabara roughly, making him moan. Yusuke pushed into the kiss to deepen it and groaned when Kuwabara ran his hands up his shirt. Somehow the flimsy thing fell away as well as his own, and Kuwabara graced his muscles vigorously. Their chests were pressed together as their mouths battled for dominance. Even in kissing there had to be a winner.

* * *

Kimiko lay in her bed sniffling letting some tears fall. It wasn't enough to make it rain so she wasn't worried. The bedroom door opened and Hiei stepped in. He closed the door and heard her sniff. He threw his cloak down and walked over to the bed. He slipped in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around in his grasp and looked in his eyes. "All I have brought is misery," her voice cracked.

"No." He said pulling some hair out of her face. "You haven't. You did nothing wrong. It was all Dern. You deserve happiness. I will make him pay."

She blinked up at him and sniffled so cute. He held her close and she sighed letting his warmth soak into her. "Hiei-sama?" She asked.

"Hn?"

"I have a feeling for you. I think it's love."

He flinched but not enough for her to catch. He kissed her forehead and heard her sigh. She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep smiling.

Hiei watched her sleep knowing he was playing with her heart. '_Great. Now what?'_ he thought.

~TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! AUTHOR'S NOTE! AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**DON'T YA JUST LOVE AN AUTHOR'S NOTE?!**

**RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING STORY?!**

**YEAH, YOU GET AN UPDATE AND YOU THINK IT'S A CHAPTER BUT IT'S NOT!  
**

_**IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**YAY, AUTHOR'S NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**A/N: This is a Mary-Sue parody. Don't take any of this seriously. This contains violence, adult language and adult themes.**

* * *

tears of a goddess

8

X -x-x-x-x- X

Yusuke sighed and looked over at the boy next to him. Kuwabara looked so pure asleep. Yusuke stifled a laugh when he snorted.

It was incredible. What Kuwabara made him feel. Yusuke always knew that what he felt for him was more that simple friendship, but never pursued it. He always thought that Keiko was his soul-mate. But something in him told him that even though he loved Keiko, with all his heart, he wasn't _in_ love with her.

Yusuke groaned and got out of bed. He was so damn confused! Was he in love with Kuwabara? How was that even possible? He looked at the computer in his room. He walked over to it and booted it up. He got on-line and searched the web. He was just searching for grins, but after a while he stumbled on a chat room. "Total Free Chat, huh?" Yusuke asked aloud. He entered it and saw a conversation between two people. It was a couple of hours old but he read it anyway.

**Miso32: ya but wat if u luv her?**

**Darkboy8: I'm not sure. **

**Miso32: u should keep going with her and find out!**

**Darkboy8: I suppose...**

**Miso32: -nods- yup! i g2g c u! :D**

**Miso32 logged off at 3:25am**

Yusuke saw that Darkboy8 hadn't logged off. He created a user name and logged in.

**Guywithagun: Hey is anyone there?**

He waited a few minutes until he got a response.

**Darkboy8: Yeah?**

**Guywithagun: Hey what up?**

**Darkboy8: Nothing. You?**

**Guywithagun: Can't sleep**

**Darkboy8: Me neither.**

**Guywithagun: Why?**

**Darkboy8: I have some troubles in the female department.**

**Guywithagun: I guess me too...Um I need some advice**

**Darkboy8: Shoot**

**Guywithagun: My girlfriend died**

**Darkboy8: Sorry man. I recently had someone I know die.**

**Guywithagun: Yeah but I don't think I was in love with her**

**Darkboy8: No?**

**Guywithagun: Something happened last night. You a open guy?**

**Darkboy8: Sure **

**Guywithagun: last night I made out with my best friend**

**Darkboy8: ...At least you're moving on.**

**Guywithagun: He's a he**

**Darkboy8: ...**

**Guywithagun: Yeah! Am I like nuts or something?**

**Darkboy8: Well no I don't think so.**

**Guywithagun: I feel something for him that I didn't feel for her. Am I a bad guy?**

**Darkboy8: No. But I think love is overrated.**

**Guywithagun: Why?**

**Darkboy8: Because it never works out. It serves no purpose. Love only makes you weak.**

**Guywithagun: Lol You sound like one of my friends**

**Darkboy8: It isn't the guy that blew you is it?**

**Guywithagun: NO and I thought you said you were open?**

**Darkboy8: I am.**

**Guywithagun: Uh huh...**

**Darkboy8: Ok, ok...I'm mad.**

**Guywithagun: Why?**

**Darkboy8: I think I may be in love as well.**

**Guywithagun: All right! Who is it?**

**Darkboy8: This girl that I just met. I keep getting this feeling around her.**

**Guywithagun: What's it like?**

**Darkboy8: My chest hurts.**

**Guywithagun: Dude ur in love**

**Darkboy8: How can I be sure?**

**Guywithagun: ...I dunno...**

**Darkboy8: ...We suck.**

**Guywithagun: lmao yeah we do**

**Darkboy8: I gotta go she's waking up.**

**Guywithagun: Whoo woo! XD Bye man and thanks**

**Darkboy8: Yeah bye**

**Darkboy8 logged off at 4:02am**

Hiei shut off the laptop before Kimiko woke up. Why Kurama had given it to him he'd never know, but it would seem to have it's uses. Kimiko moaned and opened her eyes. "Hiei?"

"I'm here," he said sitting on the bed.

"What were you doing?"

Hiei looked up at his door and smirked. "Talking with a friend."

* * *

**A/N: The 8 in Darkboy8 is episode eight; _The Three Eyes of Hiei_. And why, oh why, did I give this chap such a sweet fluffy ending?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kimiko woke up the next morning and stretched out her arms. Hiei was gone and she got scared. She went looking for him in the kitchen. She saw Hiei having a conversation with Yukina. There was tea and coffee on the table. She sat down and **

**Yukina smiled at her. "Hello Kimiko. Tea or coffee?" "Tea." She said. "Ok." Yukina poured the tea for Kimiko and sat down. "Did you sleep well?" Hiei asked. "Yes. I always sleep well when I'm with you." She blushed and took a sip. "Hiei?" "Hn?" He said **

**swallowing his coffee. "I wanted to know if you had a feeling for me." Kimiko said, her blush deepening. Yukina smiled knowingly and walked out of the kitchen. "Hiei?" Hiei continued to drink and said nothing. "Oh." Kimiko sighed and said nothing more.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**A/N: This is a Mary-Sue parody. Don't take any of this seriously. This contains violence, adult language and adult themes.**

* * *

tears of a goddess

10

X -x-x-x-x- X

After breakfast Kimiko decided to go shopping for groceries. They had all done so much for her so she wanted to give back somehow. She went to the market while thinking about how Hiei didn't respond to her question. Her chest had pangs of pain when she thought about it. Maybe he didn't love her. That would fit with what Durn had told her all along. She sniffed but did not let the tears out. No more.

The temple was quiet, more so than usual. Yusuke and Kuwabara kept _looking_ at each other. Yukina didn't speak and Kurama and Botan kept sneaking off to talk. Hiei went outside to think. What was this feeling? The image of Kimiko smiling appeared in his head. The way she looked in moonlight, the way she moaned when he kissed her, everything about her sent chills up his spine and bursts of pain in his chest. Love was the only answer. Then he thought about how he had hurt her. How not responding had hurt her deeply. Hiei snorted and smirked. He promised himself that he would tell her when she got back.

Just then another explosion rocked the temple.

"That one please." She asked the nice man behind the apple stand. It was the reddest -

Blood everywhere. It was gone. Just like that, his right arm was gone. Durn laughed manically as Genkai fell to her death trying to defend her temple.

Kimiko looked at this perfect apple and smiled. She just couldn't wait -

To kill him! Kuwabara charged him with his sword blazing. He screamed, slashing at this horrible creature without soul, trying his hardest to hit him. Durn evaded every attack and grabbed his sword. "Another one." He raised up the sword -

And leaned to take a bite. It was so delicious. One of the best things she had ever tasted. The way it melted in her mouth was -

Pure unfiltered rage as Yusuke screamed. Kuwabara had been gutted with his own sword. Yusuke's hair grew and his energy charged as he fired with all his might, creating a gigantic explosion of his own. When the dust cleared he saw that it had done nothing. "Foolish child. I'm IMMORTAL!" He let out a blast of his own, hitting Yusuke making his insides turn to mush as blood burst out of his mouth, falling back to the temple lifeless.

Kimiko looked at the nice couple as she walked by. She smiled and wished she could be like them, so happy. Her lips pursed and she made up her mind. She would talk to Hiei and find out what he felt!

Botan screamed in agony as Kurama was wrapped in his own vines, torn apart viciously. "NOO!" She charged at Dern herself and with one hit he stopped her. Slamming his fist into her skull, he heard it crack and she fell with a dull thud. Yukina had fainted but that wasn't good enough. He fired a blast to the temple, leveling it.

Kimiko smiled. Yes, she would tell Hiei how she felt and she would get him to tell her how he felt! She skipped happily back to the temple, her arms carrying her groceries.

Hiei was all that was left. He couldn't stop the attack and was powerless. "Just one more," Dern chuckled.

Hiei gasped at the vile pain running through his body. "Why?"

"To teach her a lesson."

Kimiko reached the steps and began running to the top. Such a peaceful place that deserved a leisurely pace, but she couldn't wait! She had to see Hiei! She got to the top and -

The whole temple was gone. Rubble was where it stood and broken bodies were everywhere. The groceries fell from her arms, the apples she had bought bouncing down the stairs. She let out a horrified scream, running to the rubble. "Hiei?! HIEI?! _HIEI!_" She frantically searched for her love. A cough led her to him.

He had been sliced in half and his body lay in two, his insides showing between the two halves.

"K-Kimi-kko..." he coughed.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she leaned down to him. "H-Hiei?" She shook.

"Kimiko...I...lo - " His eyes went black and his head slumped. Blood trickled out of his mouth as his last breath escaped him.

"HIEI! NO! WHY?! _WHY?!_" she sobbed hysterically.

"Because you ran away."

She gasped at the voice and turned around. He simply stood there unscathed.

"I told you you would be mine, and you are. We will forever be connected, you and I. After all, _you_ are the reason I will live forever. And the reason I killed them." He disappeared without a sound and she began to shake and hyperventilate.

Her whole body wracked with deep sobs as she threw back her head, holding her loves' lifeless body as the clouds covered the whole area, lightening crashing. Rain poured down like a storm none had ever seen as she screamed to the sky.

"_NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

~End


	11. epilogue

**epilogue**

Green orbs opened at the sun peering in the window. A feminine sigh escaped the form on the bed and she rose, rubbing the crust out of her eyes. She sat for a few minutes pondering what had just happened. She heard noise in the kitchen and hopped out of bed to go see.

When she entered she saw that everything was fine. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing about who could eat more pancakes, Keiko was laughing with Yukina, Botan was pouring the tea, Kurama was serving the food, and Hiei was sitting in the windowsill. She sighed and rubbed her head.

Kurama turned and looked at her. "Good morning, Vhee. Sleep well?"

"Hmm..." she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked.

She sighed and flipped her orange-red hair out of her face. "I just had the weirdest dream in the history of the universe."

"Really? What happened?" Botan asked pouring another cup.

Vhee took in a breath and rolled her eyes. "Like, I dreamed there was this Mary-Sue that Hiei found in the woods and brought her here and she was all pretty and sweet and perfect and everyone liked her immediately and Hiei banged her the first night..."

Everyone looked at Hiei who had a "what the fuck" look on his face.

"...and then Botan walked in on them and then she ran out and her and Kurama had the corniest cheesiest gagroma date ever..."

Kurama looked at Botan who looked away in embarrassment.

"...and then there was this bad guy after the Sue and he came in and beheaded Keiko viciously for no reason..."

Keiko put a hand over her mouth.

"...and then Yusuke and Kuwabara made out..."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths went agape.

"...and then, I dunno, a whole bunch of weird shit and then the bad guy came back and killed you all horribly."

Everyone was silent as Vhee caught her breath. Yusuke and Kuwabara mouths were still hanging open, until they looked at each other and preceded to stand eight feet from another.

Keiko was slowly backing away, fearing her death was some kind of subconscious want of the red-head.

Botan was still pouring the tea, which was running over the cup, onto the table and dripping on the floor.

Kurama had a look of astonishment on his face and found he had nothing to say.

Hiei, however, looked amused and took in a breath. "No more pizza rolls for you."

The _official _End

* * *

**A/N: Heh. Now I will explain every parody here just in case you didn't get it.**

**Chap 1: No parody except Hiei rescuing a girl.**

**Chap 2: Nothing really, still basic story setup.**

**Chap 3: Lemon coming out of nowhere between two people THAT JUST MET. It's really OOC especially when you consider Hiei's character. Also I parodied how people skip over lemons. Either do it or don't. Don't put in some lame thing that distracts the reader.**

**Chap 4: Cannon romance that is corny and forced and written badly. That's right. I wrote it badly on purpose. ...That's my story and I'm sticking to it. -eyes shift-**

**Chap 5: A death that comes out of nowhere, for no particular reason, and it's usually unnecessarily violent.**

**Chap 6: YAOI THAT COMES OUT OF NOWHERE! Picture this. You're reading a fic about how Yusuke has to go find himself and defeat some horrible demon and three chaps in Hiei and Kurama are making out. Was that in the summary? No. Was it in the author's notes? No. I hate it and it needs to stop. If you're putting yaoi in the story, say it.**

**Chap 7: Pretty self explanatory.**

**Chap 8: PM message chat room things. WTF?**

**Chap 9: Two things here. People that don't check their documents, and people that think that a chapter with under 200 words is A-okay.**

**Chap 10: HORRIBLE FANFICTION ENDINGS. This story sucks so I gave it the best horrible ending possible.**

**Chap 11: "It's all just been a dream!" **

**Ugh, thanks for putting up with my stupidness.**

**-Vhee**


End file.
